Do fundo do meu coração
by Loba
Summary: Ás vezes nem sempre o caminho que o olhamos é o mais seguro,porém,pode existir caminho mais seguro do que aquele que seu próprio coração lhe mostra?


Oi gente!

Olha esse é meu primeiro fic então peguem leve comigo,está bem?

Pode ser que tenha alguns erros na tradução,mas o que vale é a intenção,não?!

Só pra fixar:os personagens não são meus(afinal se fossem eu estaria rica,hehehe)

**DICIONÁRIO:**

Não usei muitas palavras,por isso só há estas:

Inu-baka Inuyasha idiota

Itoshii amor,carinho,algo querido

Hanyou meio youkai

NO FUNDO DO MEU CORAÇÃO 

Por Lobinh

"**Here we're the two of us together**

(Aqui estamos nós dois juntos)

**I feel it in my heart**

(Eu sinto isso no meu coração)

We can change the world 

(Nós podemos mudar o mundo)

Forever" 

(para sempre)

Agome caminhava ao lado de Inuyasha calada;Seus pensamentos estavam longes, relembrando-se do beijo que o hanyou trocara com Kikyou.

Por mais que tenta-se esquecer, a lembrança do beijo refletia cruel em seus pensamentos fazendo-a se sentir triste e solitária.

"Se você olhasse para mim Inuyasha,veria que podemos juntos transpor essa muralha que você criou em torno do seu coração"ela pensou.

Estava tão aérea em seus pensamentos que não viu a pedra no chão a sua frente;Tombou e quando estava para bater de encontro ao chão,sentiu braços fortes a segura-la pela cintura:

-Agome,acorda!!!Se você continuar andando nessa velocidade nunca vamos chegar no vilarejo da velhota!

Lançando a ele um olhar frio ela respondeu:

-Tá Inuyasha!

Pegando suas coisas que estavam caídas no chão,começou a caminhar novamente,só que dessa vez rápido.

Inuyasha apenas observou-a caminhar;Ele sabia que tinha algo errado.

Ela estava daquele jeito desde que se encontrara pela última vez com Kikyou.

-Ei, Mirok!O que ela tem?-o hanyou perguntou.

-Você não sabe Inuyasha?!

-Se eu sobesse não estaria perguntando!

O monge somente sorriu,para ele estava mais do que claro o que Agome tinha:ciúmes!

Mas Inuyasha era palerma demais para perceber isso....

-Responda Mirok! O que ela tem???

-Abra seus olhos e verá o que está bem na sua cara!

-O quê?

Mas o monge já estava à frente com Agome e Sango.

"If you want me too 

(Se você me querer também)

I'll be there for you 

(Eu sempre estarei lá com você)

Just remember 

(Só lembre)

Deep in my heart 

(No fundo do meu coração)

A valley so true 

(Há um vale verdadeiro)

I wanna know 

(Eu quero saber)

Where to start" 

(Onde começar)

Após chegarem no vilarejo de Kaede,eles se ajeitaram na cabana.

Aproveitando que todos estavam descansando da viagem, Agome aproveitou para sair e por sua cabeça em ordem.

Falando que ia dar uma volta,ela saiu da cabana em direção a um riacho próximo.

Sentou-se na beirada e olhou sua imagem refletida nas águas.

Não conseguia entender como conquistara Houjo e Kouga sem fazer absolutamente nada, enquanto a pessoa que ela mais desejava conquistar parecia ser imune a ela.

"Aquele Inu-baka!Será que não percebe o quanto eu o amo?"pensou ela "Se ele soubesse o aperto que eu sinto no peito toda vez que eu o vejo com a Kikyou....".

Lembrou-se mais uma vez da cena que presenciara;As lágrimas que a muito vinha tentando conter escorreram livremente por sua face aliviando-a.

"And baby 

(e baby)

Deep in my heart 

(no fundo do meu coração)

There are miracles too 

(Há milagres também)

Just let me know 

(Só me deixe saber)

How to start 

(Como entrar)

Deep in your heart" 

(No fundo do seu coração)

Inuyasha estava em cima do galho mais alto da árvore ao lado do riacho;Após ela ter saído ele achou melhor ir atrás dela,mas não esperava encontra-la chorando.

E dali ele podia sentir o cheiro das lágrimas de Agome claramente, embora não consegui-se entender o por que delas.

"Abra seus olhos e verá o que está bem na sua cara"essas foram as palavras que Mirok havia dito antes.

Mas por que?

Por mais que tenta-se,não conseguia ver o que perturbava tanto Agome.

Será que foi algo que ele disse ou certeza fora!

Ela nunca lhe daria aquele olhar gélido de horas atrás se ele não tivesse feito algo.

Além do mais, era típico dele fazer Agome se sentir assim...e ele detestava isso!

Foi enquanto pensava que ele ouviu um suspiro dela:

-Inuyasha...-ela murmurou entre soluços.

O hanyou ao ouvi-la dizer seu nome não resistiu e desceu da árvore em que se encontrava.

Ela pareceu não ter percebido ele,pois continuou agachada e chorando junto a margem do rio.

-Por que não percebe?Por que?-ela murmurou uma vez mais para seu reflexo na água,como se este fosse capaz de responder as dúvidas mais profundas da menina -Eu te amo....

Ele arregalou os olhos,como se de repente surgisse uma luz na escuridão.

"Like a falling star 

(Como uma estrela cadente)

That shines in stormy weathers 

(Que brilha nas tempestades)

I'll be where you are 

(Eu estarei a onde você estiver)

As long as we're together 

(Enquanto estivermos juntos)

I will trust in you 

(Eu vou confiar em você)

Though your days are blue 

(Mesmo quando seus dias estiverem tristes)

Just remember" 

(Só lembre)

Agome estava tão perdida em suas lágrimas que não percebeu o Inuyasha atônito que se encontrava atrás dela.

-A-Agome?ele perguntou

Ela gelou por dentro e virou-se.

Ele a encarava confuso e incrédulo; De todos os homens no mundo ela foi se apaixonar justo por ele?

Não podia acreditar! Ela mesma não se cansara de repetir para ele que ele era um idiota,arrogante,presunçoso e um verdadeiro cabeça-dura????

-Inuyasha?!O que faz aqui?-ela perguntou receosa,talvez ela estivesse querendo saber se ele tinha ouvido algo.

-Vim atrás de você...senti que você estava triste –ele passou o polegar por sua face delicadamente,enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair

Ela o olhou de olhos arregalados...Inuyasha nunca demonstrava carinho por ninguém!

Isso queria dizer que ele havia ouvido algo?

Fitou os olhos dourados do hanyou;Eles demonstravam carinho e...ela estava enxergando direito????Ou os olhos dele realmente expressavam amor?!

-O que foi Agome?Por que está chorando?

Por um impulso impensado ele a abraçou tentando conforta-la.

Ela fechou os olhos deliciando-se com o calor que o corpo dele exalava;Como era bom ficar ali ouvindo ele a dizer pra se acalmar urgente uma explicação!

Ela o fitou:

-Eu....

"Deep in my heart 

(No fundo do meu coração)

A valley so true 

(Há um vale verdadeiro)

I wanna know 

(Eu quero saber)

Where to start 

(Onde começar)

And baby 

(E baby)

Deep in my heart 

(No fundo do meu coração)

There are miracles too 

(Há milagres também)

Just let me know 

(Só me deixe saber)

How to start 

(Como entrar)

Deep in your heart" 

(No fundo do seu coração)

Inuyasha esperava por uma resposta;Apesar de já tê-la,ele queria ouvir dos lábios daquela garota que ele tanto amava a verdade.

Ela,no entanto,só o fitava esperando que talvez assim ele pudesse esquecer a pergunta que havia feito.

-Então Agome?O que houve?

Porque que quando ela mais desejava que Inuyasha ficasse pensativo como sempre,era exatamente quando ele resolvia não ficar quieto?!

-Eu...hã...é que eu...eu amo você,mas eu sei que você me odeia e que jamais vai retribuir o que eu sinto,afinal voc....

Ele colocou o dedo sobre seus lábios e aproximou o rosto do dela e murmurou:

-Eu também te amo,itoshii...

Ficaram se fitando,um mergulhado nos olhos do outro,envolvidos numa espécie de transe.Inuyasha diminuiu ainda mais a distância entre eles e a beijou.

O beijo começou leve,gentil, como se ele quisesse provar o sabor,a textura dos lábios dela.

Depois,ele aprofundou-o,puxando-a para mais perto,apertando-a entre os braços. Agome deixou-se levar pelo vendaval de emoções que a assolavam.Passou os braços pelo pescoço dele e gemeu baixinho.

Nada mais importava,só aquele momento mágico.

"Deep in my heart 

(No fundo do meu coração)

A valley so true 

(Há um vale verdadeiro)

I wanna know 

(Eu quero saber)

Where to start 

(Onde começar)

And baby 

(E baby)

Deep in my heart it's true 

(No fundo do meu coração é verdade)

I will follow you 

(Eu vou seguir você)

Deep in my heart it's true 

(No fundo do meu coração é verdade)

I'll be there for you" 

(Eu vou estar com você)

Se separaram ofegantes e Agome o olhou visivelmente perdida. Ele a chamara de itoshii?!

Devia estar sonhando!

-Te amo Agome! – ele murmurou fitando-a apaixonadamente

Não,definitivamente ela não estava sonhando.

-Mas e Kikyou,o beijo....

Ele sorriu terno:

-Aquilo só me fez ver, de uma vez por todas,que aquele amor que eu nutria pela Kikyou morreu.Na minha mente só há você Agome,....a boca pela qual eu ansiava beijar era a sua Agome, não a dela.

Ele colou os lábios no dela de novo em um beijo fugido,mas que demonstrava carinho.

-Oh,Inuyasha....eu quis morrer quando os vi juntos.Eu te amo!

-Esqueça o passado,ele se foi.O que importa agora somos nós, porque você Agome é o meu presente e o meu futuro....para sempre.

Ela sorriu,como a muito não fazia e abraçou-o.

"Deep in my heart 

(No fundo do meu coração)

A valley so true 

(Há um vale verdadeiro)

I wanna know 

(Eu quero saber)

Where to start 

(Como entrar)

Deep in your heart" 

(No fundo do seu coração)

Caminharam de volta para a cabana de Kaede juntos,com as mãos dadas; Sabiam que iriam seguir um caminho ainda incerto,mas enquanto estivessem juntos tudo estaria bem.

FIM 

E ai gostaram?!Me mandem e-mails comentando sobre o fic, mas peguem leve ainda sou novata no assunto. )

1.000 bjokas,

lobinh


End file.
